LIUNA Training and Education Fund (LIUNA Training) is applying for the Hazmat Training at DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex cooperative agreement RFA-ES-04-006 to conduct a DOE Worker Training Program at a total cost of $12,550,547 over the five years of the program. The LIUNA Training DOE program will train workers engaged in activities related to hazardous materials and waste generation, removal (including demolition and decontamination projects), containment, and emergency response within DOE facilities. The program will provide workers with the necessary skills to work safely in hazardous environments present on remediation projects and potential emergency situations. This program will promote the DOE Integrated Safety Management system;incorporate proven activity-based learning techniques;hands-on exercises;and support the continuous advancement of worker safety and health. Training includes hazardous waste worker training (exceeding OSHA and DOE requirements);DOE approved and contractor accepted radiological worker training;and other environmental remediation training, health and safety training and specific job skills training as required and requested to meet job-specific tasks. Training will incorporate the use of advanced training technologies. LIUNA Training will use 9 regional training sites to provide training to approximately 24,720 trainees through the program. Special outreach and training efforts will focus on recruitment and retention of minority and non- or limited-English speaking workers. General Construction and Employability Skills training along with social support services provided by community-based organizations will help disadvantaged workers obtain and retain employment. This nationwide training program targets Construction Craft Laborers;other decontamination and demolition workers;DOE personnel and, DOE contractor employees. The DOE Worker Training Program teaches workers the information and skills needed to protect themselves and others while working on DOE demolition and decontamination projects. They learn how to handle, remediate, and remove contaminated materials safely and in a manner that protects the environment and nearby communities.